


Neverland is home

by tired_celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, alsi this is just some cheesy platonic fic, but that's it, some actual haikyuu characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial
Summary: Fic I wrote for a friend for an exchangeThis is entirely based in the lyrics from "Lost Boy" by Ruth B, specially the "Neverland is home" verse and the following one
Relationships: Akibara Sango & Hisakawa Kouki





	Neverland is home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



> Fic I wrote for a friend for an exchange  
> This is entirely based in the lyrics from "Lost Boy" by Ruth B, specially the "Neverland is home" verse and the following one

It was a few years since Sango had last seen anyone from his high school volleyball team, even the ones he considered his best friends. That was understandable since they were in uni and everyone went their separate ways.  
Still, Sango kept on talking with them on the daily and knew that most of them were at the same universities or, if not that, had some meetups and spent time together and played together once again. All Sango had done was see all those reunions through social media and wish with all their being they were there too.

Tonight it was one of those nights after where the libero decided to pull an all-nighter to study for his zoology final, only that and the advanced chemistry were still up and they’d be finally free from their degree in the Nippon Veterinary and Animal Science University. It was also a night his old team decided to meet-up since most of them were already either free from finals or had graduated and nostalgia was settling inside the young man.

Book open and ready to study and absorb as much as their over caffeinated brain could they put on some music to concentrate and started studying…

****

***

****

**  
**

First year of high school finished and the, already self-proclaimed, trifecta of chaos decided to celebrate by having a sleepover in the libero’s house.  
Kouki and Hikari had never been there before even a whole school year and saying they were excited to see where the rowdy red-hair lived was an understatement. And so they walked and walked and fifteen minutes after they left the school they were at the door of a two-storey apartment when Sango stopped to get search for their keys in the depths of his school bag. When they opened the door and none of two boys moved Sango turned around and saw Kouki opening his mouth about to say something just to close it again after not finding the right words to say.

-What’s going on? If you don’t enter now I’m gonna eat all the food by myself. - Sango threatened the boys to make them react but not even that worked.  
-You live here? - Kouki asked - Didn’t you go to Yamorimo due to a sports scholarship?- Hikari added.  
-Yes to both your questions. I go to Yamorimo because they offered me the scholarship and I don’t have to pay full price. My mom’s a surgeon so she can afford this apartment and it was also a way to start anew after everything went down.  
-Start anew from what? - one of Sango’s friends but Sango pretended they didn’t hear the question and made them enter and got some pancakes with chocolate out of the fridge so they could eat eat.

So now Sango’s fellow second years knew they were loaded even if Sango sometimes wore clothes that made him look as if he were homeless or third-hand.  
That aside, the three boys had a great time that days while they remembered some pranks and adventures from their first year at Yamorimo.

-But without a doubt, the most fun part of the year, aside teasing Koba of his huge crush, were the training camps with the Fukurodani Group. - Hikari said.  
-Yeah, it was funny to mess with you all when you met Rue and thought we were somehow clones. - Sango remembered.  
-Or when we sneaked out at night and practiced or just caused mayhem… -Kouki added  
-Well, sneaking out to make out with someone and being caught by a captain isn’t all that funny. - the libero said, comment that made both his teammates to look at him as if he had said something crazy. - Only happened once…

Still Kouki and Hikari tried to make Sango tell them who that person which made Sango smirk and add that it had only happened once because the next time they had sneaked out with that same intention it was a captain who they made out with.  
The rest of the night went through without more discoveries like that one and they just acted like the stupid teenagers they were and played games, an impromptu sing-a-long and Just Dance with Mamma Mia! songs happened and they couldn’t stop laughing.  
Or how to forget Kouki’s screech when he saw Sango’s smallest “baby”, his pet tarantula Ungoliant, and how he swore he would never be in the same room as that creature, promise he has yet to break all this years later no matter how hard Sango had tried to make them bond or threatened Kouki to use úngoliantbso the setter did something he had to.

****

***

****

**  
**

Part of their second year had went by when the captain, Aki, told them a team from Miyagi would be joining them in that training camp because Nekoma had invited them. The team in question was called Karasuno.  
A smile appeared in Sango’s face now when he revived those memories, stupidly fond of them due to ho unaware they were of what that meeting meant for their life.

When Karasuno entered the gym where they were playing practice sets against the other teams and running one lap of diving receives as punishment Sango had just finished, they groaned as a way to complain just when a guy with spiky black hair with a blond streak walked past them and looked at them as if Sango was lowkey crazy, which Sango was but that’s another story.  
In that moment nothing else happened and that guy, Sango got to know he was Karasuno’s libero, walked away. When the newly arrived team walked away, Kouki just passed Sango their water bottle and made them drink because, he said, “you seem thirsty”. Sango just shrugged it off because of course they were since they were playing a sport and running laps as punishment.

The day went by and nothing more than fleeting glances shared between the two liberos and Kouki rolling his eyes in an exasperate way during lunch break and made the second years sit down with Karasuno’s and Sango just going along with that.  
Then all of them introduced and Sango got to know that the other libero’s name was Noya and with conversation flowing that they had a very similar personality and sense of humor.  
That was when Kouki elbowed Sango in the ribs, to which Sango replied by calling him asshole and looking to where Kouki was pointing. And that was the one and only Rue coming to their table to possibly embarrass Sango and ruin the nothing they had built so far.  
Or what was to say, Noya expressed his interest towards the girl and if looks could kill Sango’s glare would have killed him while making Sango wonder if the other was straight.

-My lovely and very annoying cousin, what the hell do you want this time? - Sango asked, hoping his lowkey annoyment didn’t show in their face and voice  
-Just to let you know my matchmaking skills are unmatched- Rue said with a huge smirk before just walking away as if she just didn’t say something with a huge second meaning.  
-Just because the Konoha thing worked out doesn’t mean you are that good. - Sango half-shouted so she could hear them while they gave her the little finger.  
-The Konoha thing? - Tanaka asked, not understanding anything of what had happened few moments ago.  
-Maybe she was referring to when she helped Konoha and San- Kouki started saying until Sango started talking once he realized what the setter was gonna say - when she helped Kohona and Sarukui get together.They started dating at the end of last year and few months back Komi, their libero, joined and now they’re in a poly relationship. - Sango ended. At the same time he ended talking he shot Kouki a warning glare so he would shut up about he and Konoha. Affair he got to know not so long ago, in a team sleepover.  
-For a moment there I thought Kouki was about to say you and Konoha were together.-Noya laughed, to which Sango just kept looking at their food and eating not to respond, that unresponsiveness giving Noya his answer.- No way! You and that owl? - he blurted out  
-It was only once and though he is a rather good kisser we both agreed once was enough. And both he and Bokuto are in the past.-Sango said, shrugging when the four Karasuno second years looked at them.

And just when Sango was about to add something, Noya laughed and looked at Kouki and joked that he was a lucky guy to score someone experienced like Sango. At those words, both Kouki and Sango nearly choked with whatever they were eating and quickly explained that they weren’t together and that they just were like that with each other ever since they had met, and Sango added that they were aro and just had experience because the people he had made out with knew that wasn’t in any romantic way.

After that, they had to go back to practice and if Sango showed up a bit when Yamorimo and Karasuno, it wasn’t because Noya was looking at him, not at all. And if Sango felt a little cocky afterwards and showed his flexibility during the stretches, that was just because he had won. And if Sango had had half a brain cell working and out of the gutter they would have realized Kouki was looking at them knowing Sango was in deep.  
The only thing that happened at that training camp was Karasuno and Yamorimo exchanging phone numbers.  
And it was thanks to Kouki that Sango and Noya ended up admitting they had feelings for each other. And even if not romantic, they admitted they were attracted to the other in a physical way that went further to admiring your friend’s beauty and calling them hot.  
How that happened never failed to make Sango laugh whenever they thought about it because, while the geckos where in Miyagi, Kouki and Ennoshita, Tanaka was too busy dancing around with Taketora and Kyoutani to even realize, were too damn fed up with the liberos’ shit and “accidentally” locked them up in a broom closet until the two talked.  
And if when they opened the door and Sango and Noya were still producing oxytocin, dopamine and serotonin and took them a few seconds to realize what just happened, no one mentioned it. It wasn’t no secret either that the two liberos hung out together when they could and had some sort of relationship, not exclusive but not polyamorous either.

****

*******

  
Suddenly it was the cultural festival and preparations had to be done. Not having to worry about the dress since Chihiro had that covered and they would be able to make a hair-do to the wig they would need to wear, Sango was just chilling out and preparing themself for when they had to put on the dress.  
Sango knew it would be a rough day and that must have show on his face because Kouki approached him and asked what was wrong and when the libero just said it was the cultural festival, Kouki knew what happened to his friend.  
Kouki reassured Sango that even if they had to wear a dress, they were still much of a guy as he himself was, even more because they had the balls to go against gender roles while being trans and wear a dress.  
Sango literally jumped from where he was and hugged the setter.

The dreaded day arrived and Sango arrived with some makeup on, courtesy of Rue, that consisted in a bit of contour to make his face look more sharp and “masculine” with blood red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara that made his honey eyes look even bigger and brighter. Why the make-up? Because Sango felt comfortable in and with it.  
With the dress on and the auburn wig in a half-up braided crown hair-do that took them like ten minutes to do perfectly so it looked messy and effortless yet neat.

-Told ya you would rock it!- Kouki half-yelled to Sango as he approached  
-Kouki, shut the fuck up because you are the hot one right now with the butler suit and I’m not kissing you right now because I apparently have self-restraint.-Sango replied to him  
-I swear if we were in first year me would have just passed out because of those words and you in a dress- Kouki said blushing furiously  
-Oh, Kouki, you had a crush on me!!-Sango said half-swooning.  
-We are practically married!!- the setter replied  
-STILL!-Sango replied mocking him by doing his signature blep.

While bickering the café started and Sango, as promised ,took the first client to show their teammates how to shamelessly flirt.  
Even when that first client turned out to see no other than Taketora, which surely meant all the other volleyball teams were around and informed of what they were doing.

The day went by with little incident. It was also the day he came clean to Noya and Teru and none of them seemed to care. Aside that and leaving lipstick marks on Kouki’s cheek at the end of the day thus having the setter blush furiously once again.

****

*******

  
It was a mid-spring day with the clichéd sakura petals falling when the trifecta of chaos graduated.  
Tears were probably shed and hugs were shared around. Three boys that grew too attached to each other knowing they would have to get on their separate ways but promising they would text each other and meet as many times as they could.  
One of those was broken but just because their schedules were impossible to assort.

Still, Sango has the memory of that day close to their heart because all the emotions he felt were something that made them feel part of something bigger.

It wasn’t until he was walking home with Kouki that Sango felt the right words say.

-There was a time I was alone, nowhere to go and no place to call home. You and Hikari were my Peter Pan and my Tinkerbell.-Sango started- You made me feel accepted and like I had a second family I got to choose. You allowed me to be free, to be a lost boy. Kouki, thank you for helping me find and for being my Neverland.

Sango realized they’d been crying when they said it after they finished and noticed the wetness in their cheeks. But they weren’t the only one it seemed because Kouki wasn’t just speechless but he had stop walking altogether, and when he moved it was just to run the few steps that separated from Sango and hug him so tight that the libero felt all oxygen leave his lungs. But, obviously, hugged him back and they stayed there for a few minutes just embracing each other and letting silent tears fall down.  
The rest of the world disappeared for them during that time, it was simply them and no unspoken feelings between them anymore.

****

*******

  
Blurry vision and a lonely tear already rolling down his face what was made Sango realize time had passed. They picked their phone up and the bright 3:30am slapped them hard in the face because then they realized he had done no studying at all.  
They just had gone somewhere between dreaming and dissociating so hard he revived part of their life.

After that they spent the rest of the night studying and went through their last two finals surviving thanks to coffee and Teru’s meals, bless the day he and Noya decided to share apartment with Sango because Sango would be long gone without them to remind the lad to sleep and take care of themself and vice versa.

****

*******

  
A week after finals the entirety of the Yamorimo volleyball team decided to meet up again now that everyone was done and out of university for good.  
They decided to go to the beach now that the climate and temperature allowed to go.  
Of course they played beach volleyball and spent time together and shared experiences and thoughts.

But it wasn’t until Sango was basking in the sun after swimming for a while next to Kouki while they spoke about anything and everything that Sango realized why were they feeling so full of happiness and so at ease.  
For them, Neverland was a group of people. Or more specifically, one young man who understood them with just a look, a young man laying next to Sango in that exact moment. And Sango let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.  
And so they whispered three words, hoping the right ears would hear and understand it. And those words were “Neverland is home.”.


End file.
